Content creators often create, upload and/or post video content to online media content platforms. Some online media content platforms allow video viewers to interact with video content and/or content creators. For example, video viewers can comment on video content, share video content (e.g., by posting links to the video content on a social networking site), and/or subscribe to video content from a particular content creator (e.g., by subscribing to a feed associated with the video content and/or the content creator, by subscribing to a channel associated with the video content and/or the content creator, etc.). However, it can be difficult for content creators to interact with video viewers to encourage those video viewers to view additional content.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide new methods, systems, and media for providing personalized notifications to video viewers.